Culminância
by Little Restless
Summary: " ... Era ela, simplesmente ela. Estava lá naquele campo de batalhas coberto pelo vermelho, era ela que estava lá também quando despertei da escuridão. Sempre seria ela."
1. Juntando os pedaços

"I let it fall, my heart

And as it fell, you rose to claim it

It was dark and I was over

Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_"  
_

* * *

_Escuridão..._

_Escuridão..._

_ ... Escuridão_

_Eu deveria estar acostumado, eu deveria estar..._

_E como se fosse aumentada em muitas vezes; a agonia veio, me sufocando, causando um sôfrego aperto no peito. Meus pulmões inflam, meu corpo treme de desespero, meu corpo reage. Meu corpo está reagindo._

_Um,_

_Dois,_

_Três._

_Controlando toda dor e desespero dominante sobre meu corpo, reunindo forças, tentei abrir meus olhos, em vão._

_Mais uma vez, mais uma vez. __Mentalizei._

_Meus cílios pareciam colados e pesados, a escuridão me cercava, a agonia era mais forte e aumentava a cada tentativa frustrada._

_Mais uma vez, Sasuke, mais uma vez._

_Aos poucos eles pareciam descolar e minha visão estava sendo tomada por uma luz intensa e tão incômoda quanto à escuridão, mas agora em um aspecto físico. Voltei a fechá-los, porém apertando-os e consequentemente franzindo as pálpebras, pisquei incontavelmente até, pouco a pouco, ir acostumando-me com a luminosidade. _

_Como meus cílios, meus lábios pareciam estar colados, mas não foi uma tarefa tão árdua assim descolá-los. Umedeci-os com a ponta da língua enquanto tentava formular os borrões de cores a minha frente. Minha visão era opaca e distorcida, mas ainda sim consegui identificar algumas coisas, como alguém do meu lado esquerdo vestido de branco e do meu lado direito estava... Ela. _

_Sakura, com seus inconfundíveis cabelos rosa._

_- Saak-u... - minha voz falhava e eu ansiava pelo controle do meu corpo de volta. - Sakur-aa..._

_Eu ainda não tinha nítida percepção a minha volta, apenas ouvi seu gemido surpreso e depois seus soluços. Logo após disso uma luz - mais forte do que a primeira vez em que abri os olhos - estava sobre eles de novo, trazendo consigo todo o desconforto.  
_

* * *

O ranger e balançar da cama, consequência do meu pulo assustado sobre a cama, a despertou. Minha respiração estava descompassada e minha testa banhada de suor. Procurei um ponto fixo e tentava controlar minha exasperação. Vi sua silhueta se virar e acender o abajur. Seus olhos verdes e preocupados miravam-me intensamente.

Sutilmente, suas mãos alcançaram meu ombro esquerdo, meu corpo ainda tremia e eu continuei parado, sem reação, tentando apagar definitivamente esse pesadelo da minha mente traiçoeira.

Absorto, não a vi se aproximando, passando as pernas ao meu redor e ficando cara-a-cara, suas mãos mornas e aconchegantes passeavam pelo meu rosto, finalmente meu corpo se estabilizou e meus ombros caíram. Ela saiu por um breve momento, me deixando curioso e voltou depois de um breve momento com um lenço, secando meu rosto e voltando sua posição anterior, sobre mim.

- Era a escuridão, novamente? - sua voz era branda.

- O vermelho e depois a escuridão. Eu... - não tinha fim essa frase.

Ela me calou, mesmo sabendo que eu não falaria mais nada. Seus lábios pousaram sobre os meus, me aquecendo por completo. Sua mão estava sobre minha nuca, acariciando meus cabelos. Minhas mãos tomaram seu rosto, eu tomei sua boca, faminto; minha língua ávida tomou a sua. Eu a tomei pra mim, pra sempre.

Meus longos dedos transitavam entre seu rosto e pescoço, ainda a beijando. Meus lábios logo foram substituindo meus dedos que desciam a extensão do seu pescoço e minhas mãos já se encontravam em sua cintura fazendo ali uma leve pressão. Voltei meus beijos para sua face e vi seu olhar estreito, sua boca entreaberta e inchada, tão convidativa. Subitamente troquei nossas posições, colocando-a abaixo de mim, enquanto ainda a admirava. Retirei minha mão direita do encaixe de sua cintura, ajeitei uma mecha de seu cabelo - que insistente, caía sobre a face - para trás da orelha e permaneceu ali, numa mínima tentativa de carinho.

Seus olhos brilhavam e então de novo, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, era tudo muito novo.

E fiz o que sempre fazia pra calar o turbilhão de emoções dentro de mim, tomei seus lábios, reprimindo todo medo que sentia naquele momento. Era ela, simplesmente ela. Estava lá naquele campo de batalhas coberto pelo vermelho, era ela que estava lá também quando despertei da escuridão. Sempre seria ela.

_Todos que eu queria pra sempre, se foram. _

Esmaguei todos meus pensamentos enquanto mergulhava no cheiro de seu pescoço, beijando e arrancando arrepios e gemidos baixos dela. Minha mão direita estava ocupada descendo a alça de sua blusa, enquanto a esquerda estava entrelaçada com seus dedos.

Eu a tomei de corpo, eu a fiz minha de novo e de novo, e de novo.

_Minha...  
_

* * *

08h20min da manhã e nós estávamos fazendo nosso desjejum em silêncio. Ela aprendera a não se incomodar com este fato e se tornara algo até aconchegante para nós. Apenas o barulho dos utensílios era ouvido, ela me olhava de uma forma diferente, travessa e receosa. Meu olhar se voltou pra ela curioso e então abaixou a cabeça, ignorando.

Sakura trabalha no hospital e era raro estarmos fazendo desjejum juntos, aproveitei o máximo que pude com ela ali, ao meu lado. Era seu dia de folga e surpreendentemente o meu também, já que a academia estava em recesso e não haveria aulas, um ótimo descanso para esse sensei comunitário.

Após o café da manha, segui para sala me acomodando sobre o sofá e ajeitando alguns relatórios. Eu nunca, em hipótese alguma, me imaginei trabalhando na academia como um sensei, porém eu não iria reclamar, era uma condição para me aceitarem de volta a vila e também não é permanente.

Quando estava quase no fim de toda aquela pilha de papéis, as mãos cálidas de Sakura me surpreenderam, tampando meus olhos. Toquei gentilmente nelas, retirando-as e trazendo-a para minha frente e lá estava novamente aquele olhar.

Fiz um sinal com a cabeça, incentivando-a a falar.

- Hoje você não vai trabalhar Sasuke-kun - disse em voz baixa e risonha - Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Que surpresa?

- Se é surpresa, não se pode contar, não é mesmo?

Estreitei meu olhar, a intimidando, nada. Não adiantou.

- Eu tenho outra opção a não ser concordar? - ela negou com a cabeça.

* * *

Oi pessoas *-*

Bom essa é uma continuação de _Declício(_ encontra-se no meu perfil, pra quem quiser ler antes dessa) que já tem mais de dois anos escrita e eu tive um relapso para fazer uma continuação. Será dividida em duas partes e a primeira, pois bem, está aí!

Espero que gostem! =)

(p.s: Eu a corrigi, minha beta e amiga também corrigiu, mas se houver qualquer erro me desculpem.)


	2. Os pedaços ainda cortam

"A summer breeze makes

All of our winters freeze, autumn leaves [...]

We linger on but leave the past behind us."

* * *

Andávamos lado a lado, aproveitando mais uma vez o silêncio. Eu jamais demonstrarei que estou um pouco _curioso_, mas admito no meu íntimo que sim. Fazia, no máximo, cinco minutos de caminhada e já estávamos em frente à barraca de rámen. Suspirei e prossegui.

Ela me olhava não da mesma maneira de antes... Agora o receio era maior que qualquer coisa escondida naquele olhar. Aquilo já estava começando a se transformar em uma ansiedade incômoda em vez de curiosidade, todavia, sustentei minha postura e a olhei mantendo meu olhar firme e impassível. Meus passos eram longos e cautelosos, enquanto os dela eram curtos e apressados.

Minha mente vagou observando-a – não me importando de parecer tão vulnerável a ela – que nem tinha visto o caminho que tomamos, era silencioso e logo estávamos em frente _aquele_ lugar. Em frente a minha escuridão, onde evitei por anos pisar.

Distrito Uchiha...

Meu corpo voltou ao choque – como aquele após acordar do pesadelo – e novamente fora sua quentura que me trouxera de volta a realidade. Meu olhar se voltou feroz ao dela e meu cenho franziu me dando uma expressão raivosa, porém ela não temeu, pelo contrário, copiou o que fiz a pouco mantendo seu olhar impassível. Eu não sabia o que fazer por estar ali e vê-la me confrontar daquela maneira.

Tomou-me pela mão da maneira gentil costumeira e me guiou para dentro. Eu a segui, simples assim, a segui. Eu tentava a todo custo mandar informações para meu cérebro pará-la e meus pés tomarem o caminho oposto àquele lugar, mas ela pareceu ter o meu controle em suas mãos.

Eu estava odiando novamente, sentindo todas aquelas sensações subirem sobre meu estômago, esmagando meu peito, sufocando meu coração, paralelos eram os sintomas, mas distintos eram os estados, antes a agonia e agora o ódio. Eu estava odiando a Sakura.

Eu estava me odiando.

Um, dois, três... A cada passo afundava mais no mar da perdição, uma mistura de vermelho e preto, os seus pesadelos juntos, completos. Presente e passado eram um só em minha mente.

_Minhas pequenas pernas envoltas da costela de Itachi, enquanto tranquilamente ele me carregava. Ele era tão forte, meu peso não parecia um estorvo._

_- Nii-san, vou descer._

Por quê?

_- Você demorou. Onde esteve?_

_Ainda sendo carregado por Itachi, desviei da direção de sua cabeça e olhei para frente, assustado pela repentina interrupção de nossa caminhada._

Segurei o pulso esquerdo de Sakura firmemente, parecia que minutos se passaram ali, naquela posição, com ela centímetros a minha frente de cabeça baixa. Era outono e ventava bastante e com isso minha franja devido aos balanços caía em meu rosto.

- Por quê?

Minhas palavras saíam doídas, difíceis.

- Por que o quê? – balbuciou. Sua voz estava vacilante.

Soltei seu pulso e agarrei seus ombros, virando-a para mim, para que olhasse dentro de mim, para que sentisse a minha dor. Minhas mãos vibravam enquanto tocava sua pele, era um turbilhão. Era angustia, raiva, rancor, um pedido de socorro.

- Por que... me trouxe aqui?

Ela silenciou.

_Maldita!_

Ela hesitou.

_Maldita!_

Ela tremeu.

_MALDITA!_

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? - dureza, era tudo que tinha em minha voz. - POR QUE ME TROUXE AQUI, SAKURA?

Balancei freneticamente seus ombros, enquanto ela estava em estupor.

Ela me trouxe aqui, me trouxe para os malditos fantasmas e ainda tinha medo. Ela tinha medo.

De mim.

- Você tem medo? Tem medo do que todos os fantasmas que cercam este lugar podem fazer comigo? ENTÃO ME DIZ O PORQUÊ, GAROTA ESTÚPIDA, POR QUÊ?

Mesmo que quisesse, ela não teria como responder. Meus lábios esmagaram os dela, enquanto minha mão afundava mais e mais em sua pele, em seu ombro, sem piedade. Eu daria motivos para ela me temer então. Para ela ver o que era isso, para sentir a tormenta desses fantasmas. Eu vasculhava sua boca grosseiramente, mastigava seus lábios e ela se manteve imóvel, permitindo tudo.

_GAROTA ESTÚPIDA!_

Ainda com o agarre firme, fui trazendo seu corpo ainda mais para perto, enquanto ainda devorava sua boca. Quando a soltei depois de um tempo, vi determinação, vi medo, vi um turbilhão assim como eu estava, mas não pelas mesmas causas.

- Porque você precisa deixar o passado. - soaram tão simples aquelas palavras de seus lábios machucados, me largando ali.

E nem havia percebido que estava em frente à casa principal, a casa dos meus pais.

* * *

Ufa, depois da demora, está aí né! Mas não, não é a ultima parte da fic... Eu tive um outro surto(é, sou bem _volúvel_) e a fanfic terá quatro capítulos. Espero que gostem desse, acho que é o mais tenso pra mim, por que tenho medo da opinião de vocês para com ele :D

Juntando os pedaços já foi, os pedaços ainda cortam também...e brevemente virá: Colando-os. E pra dar o fim a_ 'saga'_: Culminância.

Aproveitem =)


	3. Minha única certeza

"Take away,

these hands of darkness.

Reaching for my soul."

* * *

O que era a realidade naquele momento? Minha mente traiçoeira, sempre me pregando peças. Fundindo os tempos. Passos errantes, desritmados, incostantes e imprevisíveis. Quando meus pés se alinharam sobre a madeira gasta, elas rangiram. Meus dedos dedilhavam as paredes, como um gesto automático, já que minha devida atenção não era isso.

Preciso deixar o passado? Essa maldita mentirosa não sabia de nada, nada!

Um risada ecoou naquele lugar mórbido, minha risada. Um tom descontrolado, ultrapassando as barreiras da minha garganta. Voltei minha atenção para a casa, analisei cada ponta, mesmo que já estivésse cravado nas minhas mais profundas memórias.

* * *

_-Tadaime. - ouvi sua voz impassiva de costume._

_Larguei minhas Shurikens de brinquedo e passei por cima do dinossauro verde que estava sobre o chão. Corri e rodeei suas pernas:_

_- Seja bem-vindo, nii-san! - dei meu melhor sorriso - vamos brincar comigo?_

* * *

Ninguém nunca vai saber a minha dor, podem no máximo tentar me compreender. Itachi era o meu herói infantil e foi arrancado de mim. Minha infância foi arrancada, eu não pude vivê-la. Meus pais, meu irmão, minha vida...Não me restava nada.

E o que é uma pessoa sem nada? Sem rumo, sem família, sem conceito, sem ideais, sem carinho, sem amor.

_Você é um nada, Sasuke._

Vingaça então foi minha única herança, um único legado. Itachi havia me dado isso e por meu amor à ele, a cumpri.

Eu sempre tive a certeza de que mesmo cumprindo esse legado, nunca retornaria. Nunca teria a chance de ser o Sasuke novamente, eu sempre seria a imagem fraturada em cada reflexo de espelho, uma personalidade montada pelo ódio. Só poderia voltar a ser o nada que fiquei no instante em que vi tudo.

* * *

_- Não, Sasuke, seu irmão tem deveres da escola para fazer - diz minha mãe, surgindo com um cesto de roupas em suas mãos._

_Não satisfeito, porém, contentado abaixei minha cabeça e fiz menção de sair. A voz de Itachi me impede._

_- Não tem problema, oka-san. Posso fazer depois, os deveres são fáceis. - e com isso logo voltei a sorrir._

* * *

As imagens se projetavam perfeitamente a minha frente.

Meus olhos queimavam, mas as lágrimas não vinham.

_Você nem é mesmo capaz de chorar , Sasuke. Você é realmente é um nada. Oco. Tão oco quanto essas madeiras em que pisa._

Minha têmpora começou a latejar fortemente, enquanto esses sussurros aumentavam e as vozes nítidas de minha mãe e Itachi estavam ao fundo. Cai sobre meus joelhos, minhas mãos estavam sobre minha cabeça fazendo pressão, uma tentativa inútil de parar a dor.

Minha vista começou a ser tomada pela escuridão e só de pensar meu corpo reagiu de súbito, minhas mãos foram rapidamente sobre um pequena estante que estava ali no canto, derrubando tudo o que tinha sobre ela, fazendo um estardalhaço. Usando todas as minhas forças para não deixar a escuridão me levar, vi no chão os cacos de vidros e dentre eles a foto da minha_ família_.

Pernas bambas. Visão turva. Pés sobre os cacos. Sangue.

A cada passo minha pele ardia mais.

Sem cuidado nenhum mergulhei minhas mãos sobre os vidros e, as cortanto também, trouxe a altura de meu peito. A foto era velha e agora manchada de sangue.

O vermelho era o vínculo da minha família.

Transitanto em uma grande loucura, revivi toda cena de novo.

Corpos sem vida. Sangue. Espada suja. Sangue. Agonia em meu coração. Sangue.

_Vermelho, sua fiel ruína, meu querido._

O medo. A raiva. O desespero.

O grunhido, e então tudo se quebrou.

Cambaleando, sangrando e cego momentaneamente, destrui tudo que havia ali. Havia cacos para quase todos os lados, móveis em pedaços. Sangue nas paredes e no chão. Meu braços, pernas e joelhos com pequenos cortes. Meu peito subia e descia em uma velocidade fora do normal, respirava não só pelo nariz mas com o auxilio da boca.

"Por que você precisa deixar o passado." Era sua voz ali e por um breve momento toda tormenta se calou.

_Nós nunca te deixaremos, querido Sasuke-kun. Você não quer nos deixar..._

A têmpora voltou a pulsar e se possivel ainda mais forte.

_Você é oco, Sasuke. Sem perspectiva. Somos a sua única certeza._

Meus pés reagiram rápido, correndo para fora daquela casa cheia de destroços. Fraco, extremamente fraco eu estava, mesmo assim não parei de correr por um só minuto.

_Não pode fugir de nós..._

E quando o meu limite chegou, eu estava no cemitério Uchiha. Consegui andar mais alguns centímetros adiante parando em frente a lápide talhada "Uchiha fugaku" em letras de forma. Me sustentei ali e com os dedos sujos e calejados, dedilhei letra por letra. Fiz a mesma coisa com a lápide ao seu lado. "Uchiha Mikoto".

Cai deitado entre uma e outra, já quase sem forças.

A face branda e os sorrisos de Mikoto faziam crescer uma felicidade descomunal em mim e os poucos e não tão claros elogios de meu pai, também. A dor queimava todo meu corpo e dos meus olhos vieram as lágrimas.

Eu estava chorando.

_Você é oco._

Chorando...

_Somos sua única certeza._

Olhei para os lados e vi sobre túmulo um delicado arranjo de flores orquideas brancas. A favorida da minha mãe.

Sakura esteve aqui.

_Somos sua única certeza._

Ela sempre esteve aqui.

_Não pode figir, somos seus._

Sempre.

_Somos sua única certeza, sasuke, A ÚNICA!_

- Sakura é minha única certeza! - Por meu rosto rolava as lágrimas, minhas lágrimas de libertação e minha voz trêmula levou consigo toda força restante. Então um breu me embalou.

* * *

Bom, esse capítulo pra começar não esta revisado. Tentem me entender, estou um pouco ansiosa e não esperei minha querida beta Milayne corrigir para mim, então postei logo. E segundo(nem escrevi primeiramente) foi muito difícil escrever esse capítulo, muito! Por que devia mostrar a dor do Sasuke e não queria deixar ele parecendo uma menininha depressiva então me desculpem duplamente: por não estar revisado e ter algum erro, e por de repente ter errado na medida, deixem suas criticas e peguem leve comigo tá? hehehe.

Mudei de novo o titulo do cap. tbm, puff. Espero que gostem!


	4. Culminância

"Never believed that things happened for a reason

But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, I believe

That for you I'll do it all over again [...]"

* * *

Diferente de tudo o que eu já senti e vi, eu estava em branco.

Branco.

Abri minhas pálpebras rapidamente e tive que piscar algumas vezes para reconhecer o lugar. De novo as paredes brancas. De novo o hospital.

Como vim parar aqui? Só lembro-me de já estar sem forças e desmaiar no cemitério. Minha mente ainda estava um pouco desorientada e me questionar não irá melhorar em nada. Lentamente olhei para os lados e vi uma cabeleira loira. Seu rosto estava em suas mãos e seus cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Com certeza bem desconfortável.

- Naruto - chamei sua atenção.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos miraram certamente os meus, vi alívio neles.

- Oi, Sasuke. - ele sorriu - Já estava ficando preocupado.

Sua voz era cautelosa.

- O que houve?

- Eu encontrei você desacordado no cemitério, te sacudi e você não acordava. Então te trouxe para cá.

- Hm...

O silêncio predominou, mas por um breve instante já que se tratando do meu acompanhante em especial ser o Naruto.

- O médico disse que foi apenas cansaço. Não há nada de errado com sua saúde.

Sentei-me sobre a cama, passando a mão em meus cabelos na tentativa de ajeitá-los, ou apenas um gesto automático. Tanto faz.

- Eu dormi por quanto tempo?

- Quatro horas.

Ele se levantou e andou para outro canto do quarto e prosseguiu:

- Bom, teme, vou comunicar ao médico que já acordou. Volto em um instante.

* * *

O vi dar as costas e sair do quarto, me deixando sozinho.

Naruto me acompanhava na saída do hospital silenciosamente. Um verdadeiro milagre estava acontecendo.

Milagre mesmo, por que eu quem quebrei o silêncio.

- Oi, dobe, você, hm, me faz um favor? - perguntei receoso. Ainda era difícil falar sobre isso.

Ele me olhou visivelmente espantado, mas se recuperou logo após.

- Se eu puder, sim. - parou subitamente - que tal um ramén e conversamos? - apontou com a cabeça para a barraca a poucos passos de nós. Nem havia percebido.

Para um ninja, estou um tanto quanto desajeitado.

Andamos até lá e Naruto, não podendo agir diferente, eufórico e guloso pediu duas porções. Apenas maneei a cabeça para o "tio do ramén", dispensando-o. Naruto começou a tagarelar sobre suas missões, como em meses não tinha uma missão realmente perigosa e sobre os treinos sendo agora feitos apenas com ele, Sai e Kakashi.

E então finalmente chegou seu tão esperado ramén, porém, ele não deixou de falar. Mesmo de boca cheia. Revirei os olhos, ele nunca vai mudar. Depois de observá-lo comer com tanto entusiasmo e se lambuzar como uma criança, ele se virou para mim, atento.

- Er... O que você quer eu faça, Teme?

Engoli a seco, tento dificuldades em falar.

Suspirei um pouco alto demais.

- Eu quero saber se... - mais um suspiro - se você pode me ajudar... a arrumar o distrito Uchiha?

Vi seus olhos paralisarem e engasgou-se. Tossindo violentamente. Bateu sobre o peito na tentativa de ajudar, demorou um pouco até seu rosto deixar de ser vermelho e sua garganta desentalar.

- Você está falando sério? -disse depois de um tempo.

- Sim - disse simples.

- É que você não pisa lá há anos.

- Eu sei, mas tem certas coisas que devem ser deixadas para trás. Não é?

E como sempre lá estava ele com sorrisos que pareciam rasgar sua boca de tão grandes.

- Então? - um pouco impaciente, eu sei.

- Mas é claro que sim, Sasuke-teme.

Um sorriso de lado foi tudo que dei.

* * *

Abri o apartamento silenciosamente e entrei sorrateiramente. Pus as chaves sobre a mesa sem estardalhaço e caminhei por toda extremidade.

_ "Vazio."_

Ela havia saído. Era bom, por enquanto, estava com medo de encará-la.

Tomei um banho relaxante e sozinho ali tive muito no que pensar.

Coloquei uma calça confortável e fui em direção à cozinha, vasculhei e descobri que tinha sopa de tomate. Sorri involuntariamente, ela sempre me surpreendia. Comi a elogiando mentalmente, estava delicioso e eu estava faminto.

Lavei a louça que utilizei, voltei para o quarto e deitei. Não sei se teria sono, mas meu corpo ainda estava muito cansado. Mudei de posições várias vezes, mas a cama parecia incompleta sem ela ali. Suspiros e mais suspiros de indignação.

E foi aí que ouvi o barulho de chaves na porta, finalmente ela havia retornado. Montei em uma posição e permaneci. Ouvi seus passos para a cozinha, depois entrando no quarto e então só sua respiração, por um doloroso minuto. A porta do guarda roupa foi aberta e logo após a porta do banheiro. Normalizei rapidamente minha respiração, tornando-a tranquila para que ela acreditasse que eu estava dormindo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei divagando e controlando meu corpo, fui surpreendido por um peso a mais na cama e um leve movimento sob as cobertas. Senti seu calor perto de mim e meu corpo tremeu.

"_Droga Sasuke."_

De olhos fechados forçava-me a dormir a qualquer custo e de diversas formas.

Até que ela fez o que eu mais temia. Ela me tocou e meu corpo formigou.

"_Droga Sasuke, se controle."_

Suas mãos passeavam sobre meu ombro direito e com um autocontrole sobrenatural, permaneci imóvel.

Seus lábios tocaram meu ombro, suavemente, para logo depois deitar-se de costas para mim e dormir.

* * *

Tortura. Era realmente uma tortura ficar tanto tempo sem tocá-la, por Deus.

Estava quase completando uma semana e eu não falava com ela.

Meu coração se doía a cada olhar triste lançado para mim, mas no final tudo valeria a pena. Eu me dediquei completamente à obra do distrito juntamente com Naruto. Devo admitir que sem ele, nada estaria tão avançado.

Não todo o distrito, até por que completo ele demoraria muito mais do que apenas sete dias. A casa dos meus pais estava pronta. Estávamos dando o último retoque nela.

As paredes brancas, janelas novas, móveis novos. Tudo novo.

Era meu _novo_ começo.

Sem lembranças, sem fantasmas, sem dor.

* * *

Naquele dia ainda, mais tarde, quando sai de um banho, ela já estava em casa. Quando entrei no quarto envolto apenas pela toalha, ela não conteve seu olhar. Saudades.

"_Por Deus, Sakura. Já vai acabar.__"_

Percebendo ter sido pega, rapidamente desviou os olhos e se virou de costas para mim. Vesti-me ali mesmo, enquanto ela exausta analisava algumas fichas médicas. Tirou as madeixas do pescoço, massageou o próprio pescoço e soltou um suspiro cansado.

Terminei de me vestir e me sentei na cama também, olhando-a. Ela percebeu e levantou-se, levando consigo as fichas.

- Desculpe, vou para sala terminar isso - sua voz soou tristonha.

Em um movimento impulsivo, segurei seus pulsos desajeitadamente. Uma corrente elétrica passou entre nós.

Ela me olhou surpresa.

- Você... - minha voz saiu mais rouca do que o normal, por forçar as palavras - pode ir há um lugar comigo?

Ela me analisava atentamente, com seus olhos esbugalhados. Receosa, ela concordou levemente com um aceno de cabeça.

Eu a guiei silenciosamente por todo o percurso e pude sentir toda sua hesitação. Quando se deu conta para onde estávamos indo, estacou.

Tentei a puxar novamente, mas ela fez corpo pesado. O medo passava por seus olhos.

- Por favor - disse suplicante.

Talvez tenha sido essa súplica que a fez continuar, mesmo que em sua cabeça achasse uma má ideia. Ela foi ainda mais devagar do que antes. Quando paramos em frente à casa de meus pais, a nossa futura casa, meus pés travaram.

Quando entrasse por aquela porta, eu seria de novo alguém e todos os fantasmas estariam extintos.

Errado, Sasuke. Você já existe e deixou-os para trás.

Segurei firmemente sua mão e a conduzi casa adentro. Quando entramos completamente, senti seu corpo tremendo. Ela estava_ realmente _surpresa. Tão surpresa que estacou pela segunda vez.

- O que é isso? - disse balbuciando. Não passou de um sussurro.

Peguei suas duas mãos e parei de frente para ela. Enchi meus pulmões de ar, reunindo todas as forçar para ir até o fim.

- Isso é o meu começo, Sakura. Meu novo começo.

Eu a olhava intensamente. Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não deixei.

- Você me disse, naquele dia, que eu precisava deixar o passado para trás. Eu a amaldiçoei severamente, mas você estava certa. Sempre esteve certa. - dei uma breve pausa - Eles se foram. E é aqui que vou começar a existir novamente.

Eu não tive tempo de terminar a frase, pois suas mãos já envolviam minhas costelas e sua cabeça apoiava em meu peito. Minhas mãos hesitantes foram para suas costas e meu queixo pairou sobre a ponta de sua cabeça.

Permanecemos assim por um longo tempo. Estava tudo bem.

Mas ainda faltava algo. Faltava a certeza dela na minha vida.

Afastei-me um pouco e pude ver curiosidade dela em meu ato. Pus a mãos no bolso e retirei de lá uma caixinha preta. Seus olhos agora lacrimejavam e tinham um brilho tão intenso.

- Você foi minha redenção, Sakura. Você é, e quero que seja para sempre minha culminância. - eu sei que ainda vou demorar muito para ser afável novamente, mas tentei soar verdadeiro e gentil.

Ela já não conteve mais as lágrimas, que logo viraram soluços.

Tomei sua mão e coloquei o anel em seu dedo anular. Ainda chorando ela deu seu melhor sorriso.

Minhas duas mãos foram para os lados de seu rosto. Eu queria ler todas as emoções que ela sentia através dos seus olhos brilhantes e ela só sabia rir ainda mais com isso.

Meus lábios pousaram suavemente sobre sua testa, assim como ela tinha feito comigo há dias atrás, fazendo uma carícia ali.

- Obrigado, pequena.

* * *

_Bem meninas, é isso! O final de culminância!_

_Essa fic, por mais pequena que tenha sido, foi um grande desafio pra mim, vocês não imaginam o quanto! Primeiro por que há muito tempo eu não fazia nada além de one e segundo que escrever em universo Naruto pra mim é muito complicado, ainda mais com as características fieis do Sasuke. Eu dei o melhor de mim e espero que tenha agradado à vocês! Eu não pus ainda como terminada por que eu, como um presentinho, fiz um extra com o POV da Sakura. POis é, um POV dela! *-*_

_Mas ainda o estou ajustando, devo postar no começo da semana. E quero agradecer em especial a Milayne, por sem ela essa fic não estaria aqui, pelas suas correções, pelas suas cobraças, apoio e elogios._

_E obrigada a todas que acompanharam, de coração. E fiquem ligadas no extra em?!_


	5. Extra POV Sakura

"All I went through, led me to you

So I'd do it all over again

For you"

* * *

Dificuldade é uma palavra constante em meu dicionário.

Nada nessa vida eu tive com pouco esforço, e talvez isso seja um mérito para mim; muitas pessoas acham que não. Hm, a palavra certa que usavam para me descrever era _tola_. Uma tola iludida e conformada.

Por alguns momentos nessa trajetória, eu concordei com esses terceiros. Pensei, mas meu coração não me deixou concretizar o ato de deixá-lo.

Eu o via.

Eu o _enxergava_.

Como ninguém enxergou. Eu vi sua dor, eu entendi sua dor, vivi com ele sua dor.

Depois de trazê-lo de volta, eu era quem esteve lá para ele. Estava naquele campo gélido, mórbido, vermelho e foi em meus braços que ele descansou. Foi segurando em minha mão que ele retornou da escuridão, era minha voz que o acalmava a cada pesadelo.

Ele só tinha a mim verdadeiramente e eu jamais poderia deixá-lo. Ninguém entenderia a intensidade do nosso laço e mesmo estando aqui, continuava o vendo se afogar mais e mais. Eu precisava salvá-lo mais uma vez, ou salvá-lo de vez. Eu tinha que fazê-lo e ele me odiaria por aquilo.

Levei-o de volta ao seu passado, onde em todos esses anos em que estava de volta não ousou pisar se quer uma vez: Distrito Uchiha.

A cada passo eu via o terror em seus olhos, a tormenta, mas eu não iria desistir, eu o traria de volta pra mim, de vez.

Palavras pingando ódio foram direcionadas a mim, meu coração se quebrava a cada uma. Todavia, me mantive firme ao meu propósito.

"Porque você precisa deixar o passado."

E então eu não teria mais o que fazer. Deixei-o sozinho, era uma luta só dele.

Ansiedade e desespero tomavam conta do meu corpo, eu queria envolvê-lo nos meus braços e cuidar para sempre, porém ele precisava daquilo, precisava voltar à realidade, precisava existir novamente.

Como um dia podia ser tão longo? Apesar de saber que aquilo era preciso, eu tinha medo de encará-lo. Ele era uma constante incógnita para mim e não queria ver ele me odiando, eu não suportaria.

Eu estava em pedaços e mesmo assim, reuni todas as forças para ajudá-lo. Uma pessoa quebrada poderia ajudar outra a se montar? Ele era minha ruína, destruí-me para tê-lo. Quem mais o faria?

Depois disso as coisas só tenderam a piorar e realmente pioraram. Já fazia quase uma semana e ele me evitava a todo custo. Nunca respondia as minhas falhas tentativas de me aproximar. Recuava a cada insistência.

Cheguei ao ponto de pensar que estava sendo rejeitada e que isto seria permanente. Quando o via em casa, não fazia questão de esconder toda minha tristeza. Queria que ele entendesse que fiz para o seu bem, unicamente para o seu bem.

Mais um dia dessa situação insuportável e juntando com os problemas profissionais, eu não dormia e minhas costas doíam demasiadamente. Quando cheguei, estava no banho, me sentei sobre a cama enquanto relia umas fichas. Ele saiu do banho apenas de toalha e não pude negar a saudade que sentia dele.

Estava preste a sair...

Ele subitamente segurou meu pulso e eu senti o calor de seu corpo em contato com o meu. Olhei-o surpresa. Depois de tanto tempo era o nosso primeiro contato.

"Você pode ir a um lugar comigo?" - Sua voz saiu ainda mais rouca do que me lembrava.

Meus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e comecei analisar suas expressões faciais. Com um pouco de receio concordei com a cabeça.

Eu o deixava me guiar cautelosamente e tentei me manter sã durante o percurso, não queria me perder em pensamentos. Foi quando percebi onde estávamos indo; ao distrito Uchiha novamente. Eu paralisei.

Ele tentou me puxar, e fiz meu corpo pesado. Tinha medo do que viria.

"Por favor" - ele disse suplicante.

Droga, eu não pude negar e se já estava cautelosa, aumentou uma boa porcentagem. Quando chegamos a frente à casa que eu o havia deixado outro dia, paramos. Ele parou.

Senti seu aperto firme em minha mão e me conduziu casa adentro. Estava tudo diferente, parecia um novo lugar. Eu paralisei pela segunda vez. Perguntei o que era aquilo e minha voz parecia que ia sumir a qualquer momento.

Ele tomou uma golfada de ar, enchendo os pulmões.

"Isso é o meu começo, Sakura. Meu novo começo." - Ele me olhava tão intensamente.

Tentei balbuciar qualquer outra coisa, mas ele não permitiu. Calou-me com um de seus dedos.

"Você me disse, naquele dia, que eu precisava deixar o passado para trás. Eu a amaldiçoei severamente, mas você estava certa. Sempre esteve certa". - Ele fez uma breve pausa. - "Eles se foram. E é aqui que vou começar a existir novamente".

Não deixei que concluísse a frase direito, já o estava abraçando com todas as minhas forças. Não tive medo de ser rejeitada novamente, e não fui. Ele envolveu minhas costas com suas mãos, um pouco desajeitado. Ficamos por um longo tempo assim, abraçados.

Até que ele se afastou levemente, eu não queria que ele se desculpasse, eu o entendi perfeitamente, só queria seu corpo no meu de novo. A saudade fazia meu corpo tremer. Ele pôs a mão em seu bolso e tirou de lá uma caixa preta.

Oh meu Deus.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando assimilei aquilo.

"Você foi minha redenção, Sakura. Você é e quero que seja para sempre minha culminância."

Minhas lágrimas começaram a cair e não demorou a virem os soluços. Eu já não conseguia mais controlar minhas emoções. Ele tomou minha mão e pus o anel no anular. Sorrir era tudo o que eu conseguia fazer além de chorar. A felicidade não cabia em meu peito.

Eu havia conseguido. Eu havia conseguido! Eu o havia salvado!

* * *

Então esse é o final oficial, queridas! Obrigado a todas que acompanharam, deixem suas críticas e sugestão, espero que tenha sido agradável no final, por que o mais difícil de uma história é concluí-la. Até a próxima


End file.
